The Last Week
by ememememily
Summary: Only two weeks left until iCarly ends. Forever. What will happen in their last moments in the spotlight? Sam and Freddie will have to find out. (Plus Carly, Spencer, Gibby and all those other amazing characters.) Hope you like.


**Okay, so I've always wanted to write an iCarly fan fic. Or just any fan fic for that matter. Thing is, I'm really bad at writing so I never did it. However, after watch iBust a Thief on my laptop this morning (i'm from England, it hasn't aired here yet), I realized this was my chance to publish a fan fic and I'd regret it if I don't.**

**I called the story 'The Last Week' because at first I thought iGoodbye was airing in a week, until I watched the promo. I kept the title though, because I think it sounds good. Anyway, I hope you like my story. I promise to post a chapter every day up until iGoodbye, so now I'll have to keep writing the story. Now hopefully no one will read this, so I don't have to keep my promise.**

**Oh, yeah. This is about Seddie, obviously - they're just the best. ;)**

* * *

Sam

My childhood. iCarly. 2007 - 2012.

It can't even make it to the end of the world.

Walking into the Shay apartment, tears spring to my eyes. Where do we go after this? It will never be the same. It would all change. Hmmm...what would Sam Puckett do? Hell, I am Sam Puckett! Mama, knows what she'd do: Get herself some food.

I spotted the newly bought state of the art ice cream machine sitting helplessly on the kitchen counter. I had previously made Spencer invest in it by explaining the numerous uses possible, like making ice cream..and stuff. I'm just an expert at lying. Who knew I had my own secret motive intact.

I walked over. This was my chance, no one was home. I quickly tore the juicy, plastic bag of succulent, prior cooked bacon from my bag and emptied the contents into the machine. I then raided the Shay's fridge for anything that seemed like worthwhile ingredients, ice and cream.

This was it. I had everything in there. I pressed it. The big red button.

This was it. My chance to do what I always thought was impossible because stupid people always said it was 'unrealistic'. As i watched the machine make miracles happen I realized something. I realized that no matter the circumstance, if something is right you just have to do whatever possible to make it happen. To make your fantasy a reality.

* * *

Freddie

Walking into the Shay apartment, I spotted her. I was planning to go upstairs and do some editing for iCarly but this could wait. I hadn't had time alone with Sam in ages. Luckily Carly was still out, working on Spencer's birthday present.

"Yo Puckett. Why weren't you at school today?"

Silence. She ignored me. I inched closer staring intently.

"Samantha?"

No reply.

I admired her for a second. The pure happiness sprawled across her beautiful face, her sparkling blue eyes that can pierce through you when she means business. My...

'DAMN.'

I raced forward and then everything dissolved into slow motion. I grabbed the bowl of what I guess is strawberry ice cream from her hands along with the abnormally normal sized spoon. She looked up at me, her face getting upset.

"Freddie, please?" she yelled.

She tried to take it back. She nearly succeeded. However, as she snatched the bowl back all of the ice cream flew onto my top. Great.

Now I felt bad, I only did it because I'm confused. With her. The fact that her expression changed, from sheer happiness to pain. It made me sad.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"Benson, do you want me to go back to the way I used to treat you?" Sam threatened, pulling me in close by my top.

I suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore. This was my chance. I stood taller, growing in confidence. "Yes Sam, yes I do."

"You what!?" Sam glares at me and gets ready to hit...then pauses.

She releases. "Thing is, we have changed. And there's nothing we can do about it. Can we just watch TV?"

"Okay, Sam" I reply.

As we sit down on the couch and switch the TV on I realize i'm still covered in that ice cream, which smells strange thinking about it.

"One second Sam, I need to clean myself up." I start getting up.

She holds me down. "No need to do that, I'll clean you myself. Nothing's going to stop me eating my bacon flavored ice cream. Not even you."

Saying this she went down and started licking the mess of my top. I thought back to the last time we were in a situation like this and smiled. She was the only person who ever did that to me. So good at it too with all her mouth coordination. Damn, this was just right. I couldn't speak, all i could do was watch. I wonder what i'll fantasize about tonight.

* * *

**HMMMMM, you like? That was bad. Not good with structure. Should be longer. Like how I basically mirrored the first bit with Sam and the second bit with Freddie. Shows how alike they are when it comes to what they love. Surprisingly managed to make references to other iCarly episodes too.**

**Aha, you know according to iCarly wikia it is actually Spencer's birthday today. Was thinking of something Carly could be doing out, and I put that then searched when Spencer's birthday was. Coincidence much?**

**I'll try and make the next chapters better than this one. You could say Sam is out of character but I just say she's high on the idea of bacon flavored ice cream. And you could say Freddie is out of character but I just say he's having thoughts about a certain girl again. So I hoped you liked it, and tomorrow i'll probably post a chapter based on Spencer birthday party. Depends on what I decide to write. :)**


End file.
